


Good Grief

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, it's short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Kaede discovers that Maki is ticklish.





	Good Grief

**Author's Note:**

> the good news: i'm done with my finals  
> the bad news: i'm mentally exhausted and writing is hard
> 
> still, i felt like i had to write something, so here's this fluffy little oneshot to make up for the recent lack of f/f.
> 
> ([tumblr](http://corgiboard.tumblr.com/post/160598831385/good-grief) link)

Maki is the last person that Kaede would ever expect to be ticklish. After all, she’s so cool and collected that it’s rare to see her lose her composure, even taking into account how much she’s opened up to Kaede.

So when they’re lying in bed together one evening and Kaede’s fingers graze Maki’s abdomen only for Maki to flinch away, Kaede is surprised. “Maki?”

“That- that was nothing,” Maki grumbles. “You just startled me, is all. Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what, startle you?” Kaede asks, even though she knows that much already. She and the more extroverted of their friends had to learn that the hard way. “Or…”

Maki narrows her eyes as Kaede trails off with a mischievous grin. “Kaede, _don’t_ -”

But she doesn’t get to finish her statement before Kaede gently digs her fingertips into Maki’s sides. Maki actually squeaks, high-pitched and indignant, causing Kaede to respond with a disbelieving laugh. “Oh my god. You’re ticklish!”

“Yeah, and you’re _dead_ ,” Maki wheezes back, attempting to pry herself away.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Kaede locks her arms around Maki’s waist and squeezes.

Maki scrabbles at Kaede’s arms before managing to grip them, her fingers like a vice in spite of the way she’s trembling. “Kaede, I swear to god-” 

Kaede barely registers Maki’s increasingly frustrated protests over her own manic giggling. She isn’t sure why this discovery makes her so giddy, but she can’t help taking advantage of it, much to Maki’s apparent dismay. She continues to attack Maki, agile fingers dancing just beneath her ribcage and drawing out short, breathy huffs. It’s not quite laughter, because Maki doesn’t laugh, but it’s probably the closest that she’s ever going to get to that.

Finally, Maki reaches up to grab one of the pillows at the top of the bed and begin hitting Kaede with it repeatedly, anywhere she can land it. “Knock. It. Off!” she hisses, punctuating each word with another fluffy hit.

It’s difficult enough as is to keep Maki’s body pinned against hers and tickle her at the same time, especially when Kaede is shaking with nearly uncontrollable laughter, but it becomes impossible under an angry barrage of cushioned blows. Her grip loosens enough for Maki to scramble away, then rise to her knees and continue attacking Kaede with the pillow.

Kaede squeals and grabs for the other pillow in an attempt to defend herself. It’s all she can do just to hold it in place as Maki whacks at her mercilessly, raining rage-fueled retribution on her.

This makes sitting up an ill-advised maneuver, but that doesn’t stop Kaede from trying. She promptly loses her balance, providing Maki an opening to climb on top of her, straddling her hips and effectively pinning her already weakened body to the mattress.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Kaede cries, holding up her arms to protect her face as Maki keeps hitting her. “Uncle! Uncle!”

Maki pauses, pillow still raised in mid-air, poised to strike. She’s breathing heavily - they both are, after that bout - but her glare is as unwavering as it always is. Kaede briefly assesses her red face, mussed hair, and rumpled pajamas, making a subconscious note that Maki is still gorgeous when she’s flustered. Maybe even more so, actually.

After several long, tense moments, Maki speaks up. “Never- _never_ do that again. Not unless you have a fucking death wish.”

“All right, point taken. Sorry,” Kaede relents, letting her arms fall to her sides. Then she pauses, a tentative smile on her face, and adds, “But red is a good color on you, just so you know.”

It takes Maki a few seconds to realize that Kaede is teasing her about the flush dusting her cheeks from the exertion. Then she tightens her grip on the pillow, blushing even brighter. “I could smother you right now. You know that, right?”

“But you wouldn’t.” She says that with complete confidence, grinning wider now.

Maki scowls. “You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. I mean, you love me, after all.” Slowly, so as not to spook her, Kaede lifts her hands to hold Maki’s waist.

Maki gives her a long, hard stare. Then she lowers her arm with a defeated sigh, letting the pillow drop. “God, you’re obnoxious.”

“I know,” Kaede agrees, if only to placate her.

It works. Maki slides off of her and flops back onto the bed beside her, and when Kaede shifts to put an arm around her again, she doesn’t pull away. However, she does warn Kaede, “You’d better not tell anyone about this.”

“I won't,” Kaede assures her. “I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them, anyway.”

“Hmph. Still.” Maki crosses her arms, eyes locked on the ceiling. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. My lips are sealed!” Kaede says. She plants a quick kiss on Maki’s cheek for emphasis, drawing an irritated huff from the other girl. If only Maki had a better sense of humor.

Regardless, she tucks the information away in the back of her mind, getting a little thrill at knowing yet another thing about Maki that no one else could ever find out.

**Author's Note:**

> for someone who loves girls as much as i do i sure don't write enough of them. smh


End file.
